Talk:N7: Abandoned Mine
Walkthrough AS with N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay, I have made a video walkthrough of this assignment. Completionists please note that I have missed a container requiring bypassing and which gives you credits near the Reaper indoctrination device, on the left of the doorway leading into the room with the bombs. I'm leaving that here too, just in case someone finds a use for them. Feel free to do so ;) Darkdrium 20:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :The locked container at the end contains 450 credits. FarmerBob12 00:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Glitched? This quest/assignment/whatever you want to call it caused me to reset my (as in just Shepherd's, none of the other characters') level, money, and resources. Anyone else have this problem? 19:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't experience this on my first playthrough with default Shepard. I'll see what happens this time with imported ME Shepard. —ArmeniusLOD 19:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This is a bug that can happen if you press F9 at the mission complete screen. I recommend downloading the latest patch, which addresses this issue. This problem is not related to this quest at all. Darkdrium 00:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :That happened to me as well. After the mission, without any warning, everything was gone. I tried reloading and that did nothing. Unfortunately, I keep only one save slot per character so I had nowhere else to reload from and had to start the game from the beginning. --Crimson bolt (talk) 00:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :It seems to me the note in the article is not accurate, I tried it and nothing adverse happened to my game stats. Armada651 (talk) 19:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Squadmaste Revive Trick? Not sure if this "trick" would work on the pc version of the game or if this would work anywhere else except here. When playing this mission on veteran I found it was pretty straightforward, but when playing on hardcore I found it was really hard to kill off the husks because of their armor. Basically my squadmates keeps dying on me, then I'd get swarmed by the husks and then would die. Out of the blue on one playthrough I kept on running away from the husks when my squadmates were down. Eventually when I was far enough away from the husks (I'm basically back closer to the shuttle, where you start off the level from), my squadmates magically revived themselves! Anyone else give this a try? I'm guess what normally happens is when you clear an area of enemies, your squadmates would automatically revive. I'm guessing when I was far away enough from the enemies, the game thought I had cleared the area therefore it allowed for my squadmates to revive. Anyone else tried this? Ubcphysicsyangbo 10:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also two things to note about this level: 1) when the squadmate revive as you are far away, they will "spawn" right next to you, rather then "picking themselves up" from where they had fallen. 2) for this level, the husks will always spwan pretty close to you, rather than all coming out of the chamber where the prothean device is housed (although you'd never notice that unless you were further back as you are clearing waves after waves of enemies. Ubcphysicsyangbo 10:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That is correct and I can attest that this is also functional in the PC version. I am pretty sure it would also work elsewhere if there was another opportunity, but I have not found one myself. Darkdrium 13:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome! Do you think it's possible that we could incorporate this "trick/tip" into the article itself somehow? Ubcphysicsyangbo 11:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) N7: Abandoned Mine vs Dead Space There's just no way that this mission is a reference to Dead Space. Indoctrination artifacts were present in Mass Effect 1, as seen in missions such as UNC: Derelict Freighter. Since we have already seen indoctrination artifacts in Mass Effect, which came out a year before Dead Space, then it's ridiculous to say that Mass Effect 2 is making references to Dead Space when Mass Effect 1 already established that the technology exists in Mass Effect lore. --Meddlesom 22:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Concur. Even if ME *didn't* already include several examples of people -> husks from artifacts, the link is too tenuous anyway. I'm removing it. Incidentally, was looking through this page's history to see when this bit was added and noticed something: Lancer, why on earth would you want so desperately to use "bypass" for 'skip' in this situation? Bypass already has an in-game definition (playing the circuit connection mini-game), so saying "don't bypass" makes it sound like one *shouldn't* access the locker (because it's a trap or somesuch) when in actuality 'bypassing' the locker (i.e., opening it by playing the circuitry mini-game) is exactly what you want to do (since it has a lot of creds). (Is this supposed to be a pun? I thought this wiki was srsbsns.) Suggest "bypass" in the second sentence under Walkthrough be changed to "skip" for clarity's sake. In fact more than suggesting, changing. If you've got a good reason for wanting "bypass," I'd love to hear it. Anaphysik 21:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Mine glitch? I'm seeing something odd with this mission. I originally found the mission by scanning but didn't want to do it at that moment. I left did some side quests on the Citedel and when I came back I can't do the mission. The planet is marked, but when I orbit it, there is no option to land. Has anyone else seen this? Arthurbarnhouse 19:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Just to be sure, this happened to you in ME2, right? I ask because there seems to be an ME3 bug that causes this planet to be highlighted as if there were a mission, but you can't land. It would be interesting if the same planet has the same glitch in two different games. TheUnknown285 19:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Aw man, I feel like a dorkus. Your right, I'm getting the mass effect 3 glitch. I was scanning in the system and must have thought I found it in the scan. The oddities of memory I guess. Thanks. Arthurbarnhouse 18:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay. Please post your expierence on the talk page for Aequitas. TheUnknown285 18:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC)